Coffee and Bittersweet Chocolate Cake
by wintersubaki
Summary: When a menu played cupid. Will love been sparked between them?


**~Coffee and Bittersweet Chocolate cake~**

Title : Coffee and Bittersweet Chocolate Cake  
Author : winter_subaki  
Pairing : SasuNaru of course, minor part of Itachi  
Rating : PG-13  
Genre : Romance, angst..  
Disclaimer : I just own the plot not the boys.  
Length : One-shot  
Summary : When a menu played cupid. Will love been sparked between them? 

Ting!

A bell's sound echoed throughout small cafe in the middle of city, startled a young from his daze. He averted his eyes towards the door and saw the tall figure standing there. Stunned seeing newcomer costumer, he composed himself before smiled politely and welcomed the customer. "Welcome to Mirotic Cafe. How can I assist you, sir? His smile never left his beautiful face as he asked the man nicely. Without any word, a very beautiful long finger pointed at the menu. A bittersweet chocolate cake.

"Anything you like to add sir? Coffee or tea sir?" Naruto waited for his answer but once again he pointed at the menu again. This time a cup of black coffee. "Anything else sir?" The man shook his head slowly but sill no words uttered by him leaving Narutoclueless. He shrugged his head and started to prepare that man's order. "This is your order, sir. Please enjoy it. Please call me if you need anything else." he said with friendly manner.

He took his tray and paid the bill without said anything. Then, he moved towards a seat near window of the cafe. Unknowing to him, a pair of onyx eyes followed his every move. Naruto shook his head, feeling slightly hurt, "Man...Can be at least said Thank you? What a weird guy!" Not letting his own emotions ate him alive, he continued his worked while waited for another customers to come. In only 20 minutes, his cafe started to fill with peoples. However, the situation doesn't bother that silent man even a bit. Sometimes Naruto will looked at that man. He only sit there, staring outside the window watching people pass by. His eyes looked sad and held a lot of pain in it. Suddenly, he got up and left the cafe without a word leaving Naruto dumbfounded. Naruto looked at his table and saw his order remain untouched.

Next day, he came again. Ordered the same thing and sat at the same spot. This oddly routine of him attract Naruto to find more about him. Called him a stalker, he doesn't care. Sometimes he will find himself waiting for that man to arrive. He tried his best to approach that man every time came but only a cold shoulder he got. But, he'd never give up that easily. He tried many ways to approach that man, but that man would always simply ignore him. However, lady luck really loved him. He managed to know that mysterious name without he realized about it.

_Uchiha Sasuke._. Prefect name for the prefect man. "I will try to called him by his name tomorrow. Hehehe, I wonder what his reaction tomorrow. I can't wait."He chuckled and giggling just like some girl-school had her first crush. I will met him again...I will meet him again..

The door opened revealed the same handsome man again, walking casually towards his usual spot near the window. "Here your order, Coffee and Bittersweet chocolate cake, Uchiha-san" His eyes widen as he heard his name being called by that young waiter. He rose up from his seat and started to leave. His fist clenched as he tried to calm himself. He really don't know how that waiter knew his name, he don't like it, No! HE HATES IT!

WAIT!

Naruto's voice stopped him from reaching the door knob. In blink of eyes, he been forced to turn around, facing a very confused waiter about earlier reaction. He tried to pull out his wrist from Naruto's grasp but it's useless. "Why? What's wrong? I just want to be you friends.. Is that really a sin? Why?" Naruto asked slowly yet Sasuke clearly can sense his broken heart. Sasuke only stared at the big blue eyes, drowning him in memory of ocean and beach. They both remain silent, no words been spoken among them just a deadly silent lingered inside the cafe.

"Sasuke, are you in there?", another young man came in with worried expression on his face. His voice startling both men from their staring contest. Sasuke tried again to break free and looked away.  
"Why can't you say anything? I just want to become your friend. Is that really hard? Did I do something wrong? Why you acting like this?" Naruto cried pleading for answer from Sasuke.  
"I'm sorry! But actually my brother can't talk."  
"WHAT?!" he got to shocked and his grip loosen slightly. Sasuke ranked his hand harshly and run away leaving Naruto rooted at the same spot, too shocking about everything..  
"Sasuke! Wait!"

After that incident, he never saw that man again. Naruto waited patiently everyday for Sasuke. Every time the bell rang and the door opened, he got excited and hoping that man will stand there. However, his hope just remains hope. He sighed silently, "I still don't ask for his forgiveness.. Will he ever be able to forgive me? He must be hurt a lot.." His mind still wandering at Sasuke. He tried his best to forget, but each time he looked at his usual seat, he still can felt his presence at there. He never let anyone to sit there. He saved that seat only for certain name called Uchiha Sasuke. He just want to become friend, wanted to know him better, wanting to knew what caused the pain in his deep brown eyes. Maybe he demands to much. He don't know what to think anymore.. I'm sorry Sasuke. I'm think I also become one of your pain. I'm sorry.

He pulled his knees to his body, put his face and cried out his own broken heart. He felt so hurt yet he missed that man so much. He wanted to meet him again, asking for his forgiveness. Ting! The door been opened slowly yet Sasuke been his own world to even noticed about him. He felt something had been hit his head softly. Pulling out his head from his knees, he saw big bouquet of roses in front of his face. Titled his head a bit, he saw the man that he missed so much, smiling softly at him. He handed Naruto a card.

'I'M REALLY SORRY! WILL YOU EVER FORGIVE ME?'

Naruto's tears started falling again, sobbing more harder than before, Sauke started to panic, he reached his phone, typing something and shoved it to Naruto hoping it will calm him a bit.  
'What's wrong? Am I scaring you? Did you hurt yourself?'  
Idiot!  
Naruto launched himself towards Sasuke causes Sasuke to back a little because of the sudden impact. "IDIOT! Why you need to apologies? It was supposed to be me. I'm sorry.. I'm so..." Naruto random talked quickly faded away as he felt Sasukesoft lips on his own. Kissing him slowly and passionately. At first he shock then enjoying the simple kiss yet lovely kiss..

OH MY GOD, He Kissed Me! Uchiha Sasuke kissed me..  
He felt his face red from blushing and he felt so hot. He whined at the sudden lost on his lips, he opened his eyes looking at Sasuke handsome face. Sasuke long finger caressed his lips lovingly and stole another peck. He mouthed on Naruto's lip.

"Will you be mine?"


End file.
